Ever Changing
by FireFreedom
Summary: Life is always evolving for Natsu, Wendy, and Lucy. Will they make unbreakable bonds or can it be easily shatter. Will the good stay good or will evil come and destroy them all at once.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima. Or anything.**

The last bell rang signaling the end of school. After a long day at school, Natsu Dragneel got up from his seat with everything packed beforehand and slowly walk out the door. The hall was filled with students thinking the same thing and just wanted to rush home and do other things other than homework since it's the weekend. While walking towards the door, every one of Natsu's friends asked him if he wanted to hang out since it's the weekend for the new marvel movie. Natsu had refused the offer since they knew his favorite place to hang out would at the company.

Natsu finally walk outside, stood there for a moment to absorb the clear sky. His next destination was the school parking lot that was between Magnolia high school and Magnolia middle school. The walk was about 2 minutes since the campus was so large. His walk was peaceful until his eye sight have landed at a dark corner part of the school. It look like three people were ganging up on one person.

"Stop it!" said the mysterious voice. Was all Natsu needed to hear and walk over to the little party.

"What the hell you three think you're doing?" asked Natsu with an angry tone.

"None of your damn business, now get lost." said one of the guy and the other two look towards Natsu.

Natsu took a quick moment to survey the situation. He saw that the little girl was in tears and a broken device next to her and notice that she was in a middle school uniform. The three guys had high school uniforms on, but their color tie say that they are freshmen. "I'm making it my business since you three freshmen is picking on the poor girl and she is already in tears."

One of the other random guy forward with a smirk on face. "So you're trying to be a hero or something." said with a tone sounding like he and his groupie is ready for a fight.

Natsu came back with a smirk of his own. "No I don't need to be a hero since you three simple are just freshmen. And I highly doubt you three would even laid a scratch on me." The mysterious girl popped her hand up to see what's about to go down through her watery eyes and feeling scared at the same time.

The three freshmen had launch at Natsu at full speed and throwing any attacks their body was able to allow. Needless to say that Natsu dodged everything with no effort. Natsu then made one fist and in a few swift motion, hit all three in the stomach, and they fell to the ground coughing and holding their stomach in extreme pain.

"Looks like it was over before it even started and I suggest you three scram now." said Natsu. Without saying anything, the three random freshmen got up and ran away as far as they could.

Natsu turned around and walk a few steps towards the little girl. She backed a little after seeing what just had happened. Natsu dropped his smirk and made a cherry grin on his face to show that he meant no harm to her. "Little girl don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you and those idiots back there won't hurt you again."

The little girl wipe away her tears. "Who are you?" said the mysterious with a curious voice.

"I'm Natsu from the high school division. So what's your name." said Natsu with a gentle voice.

"I'm Wendy from the middle school division." said a now calmer Wendy.

"Do you know why those guys were picking on you?" said Natsu trying to find out the problem.

"I have no idea since I never interact with anyone from the high school side before. But they were asking for money since they wanted to hang out with their other boys." said Wendy feeling sad just at the mere mention of what just happened.

'Seems like random case of bullying.' thought Natsu. "Well Wendy so what do you plan on doing now since you have a broken device now." said Natsu while pointing at the shattered device on the floor.

More tears were coming out of Wendy's eyes. "No… it was the only way I can call my mom. And I was supposed to call her soon to come pick me up." said a sniffling Wendy.

"Wait you were waiting here by yourself until it was time to call you mom." said a deadpanned Natsu.

"Yeah my mom is busy working, sometimes it's a long wait and sometimes it's a short one." said Wendy.

"So what's the wait for a nice Friday afternoon like this." asked a cherry Natsu.

"I honestly have no idea since it depend on the amount of people going in and out of the hospital." said a sad Wendy.

"Don't tell me you have always been waiting like this and making phone calls to see when your mom can pick you up." said Natsu.

"It can't be helped since being a doctor is a very busy job." said a sighing Wendy.

Natsu thought a few things over for a moment and since it was the starting of the weekend and he doesn't always have to go to his favorite place. Plus helping little Wendy would be better. "Wendy, how about we have hang out for today since you can't exactly call your mom, and take you home, and I will talk to your mom." Taking out a hand and waiting for Wendy to respond.

Wendy didn't hesitate to take Natsu's hand since they already had a nice conversation and he did just saved her. "So what is going to be the plan for the afternoon, Natsu." They had gotten up off the ground and picked up the shattered device.

"It will be an adventure to find out what's in store for us today." said Natsu with a grin. Wendy just giggle and let the adventure flow on to Natsu's car.

The Car ride between the two was silence but the music from the radio did not make anything awkward. The drive was about twenty minutes long when they reached Magnolia mall. The two got out of the car.

"The Mall." questioned Wendy and staring in awe.

"Yep and I think it's a good for you and it's probably a good idea to get you a new phone before your mom can't actually reach you." said Natsu.

Wendy lower her head a little. "But I don't have access to the cell phone account, so I can't exactly get a new phone."

"Don't worry about that stuff for now. Let's just go see if the store can help you." said Natsu walking next to Wendy and patting her lightly on the shoulder. Wendy lifted her head and nodded and they walk to their first destination.

When they had reach and enter the store, the first thing they heard was. "Natsu, did you break your phone again." said the mysterious voice.

"No I didn't Laki, I am here to smash your store." said a sarcastic Natsu. As they walk up to the counter. Wendy notice the interaction and just giggle from the silliness. "Anyways I am here to see what we can do about getting Wendy a new phone since three freshmen jerks smash hers earlier."

"Wendy?" said a confused Laki.

"I am Wendy, Miss Laki." Waving shyly next to Natsu.

"Awe, aren't you an adorable little girl. First thing first, do you have access to the account." said Laki.

"No I don't." said Wendy sounding defeated already.

"No problem. Laki open my account and get ready to add a new line. That should solve everything." said Natsu with a proud grin.

"Natsu, this just feels so wrong and we had only met an hour ago. How can you treat a total stranger so nice." said Wendy with tears forming at her eyes.

"I know how it is to wait and call for a parent when they are always busy at work. I am sure that your mom would feel better knowing you have a phone to contact her even if she can't reach you with the old number." said Natsu.

Wendy had thought about these things. 'It's true that I don't have a phone to use. And I do live far away from the school. I just hope my mom won't be mad.' thought Wendy with a sigh. "Okay, I'm all in, but Natsu you're going to tell my mom right."

"I'll take responsibility for everything beside the broken phone and the fight earlier." said Natsu with hint of sarcasm.

Wendy didn't say anything but giggles at Natsu's seriousness and silliness for the situation. And finally turned to Laki with her own nod of approval.

'Natsu, your one of a kind.' thought Laki. She began to process the order and enter all necessary information. Which this took quite a few minutes to complete.

"So Wendy do you know what phone you want since all the final piece I need and if there is any accessory you want a long with it." said Laki with a smile.

Wendy look over to Natsu see if there was anything he would want to say or any disapproval of phones or anything really. Natsu just smile back at her and like magic, telling her she is free to get what she wants and anything with it. Then she went off and look at phones and accessories.

"Natsu you never change and always help went people are in trouble." said Laki smiling.

"It's no big deal and I wouldn't be in here if her old phone wasn't broken into pieces." simply replied Natsu.

"What if her parents are really mad at her and you, plus you're not a miracle worker." asked Laki.

"I'm not worry since the phone can always be transfer over back and everything will be fully paid for. So this wouldn't be a burden to her or her mom." replied Natsu.

After much chitchat, Wendy had return with one phone case and one accessory. "What phone color do you want Wendy. I already which phone that case fits." said a giggling Laki.

"There are different color for the phone." said a confused Wendy.

"Yes there are and I got mine in rose gold." replied Natsu.

Wendy eye widen as it sounds very intriguing. "If there is one like sparkling sapphire that would be wonderful."

Laki let out another giggle and when to the back storage to grab the phone. And was back in a flash and ringing everything up. Natsu simply just handed Laki his credit card went everything was total up. Wendy shake a little since it was a huge amount of money for just three items. Natsu noticed this and give a small on her shoulder to let her know that she can relax and everything is fine. The set up part was quick since there was no previous phone.

Natsu and Wendy walked out of the phone store with new phone in hand and the bag with all the other stuff. Natsu took out his own phone to check the time and it was almost 4:30 pm. "Wendy are you feeling hungry after your eventful afternoon." asked Natsu.

"Yeah I can definitely go for food now. But I should call my mom to let her know what is going on." replied Wendy with a bright smile.

Wendy unlock her phone and hit the contact list and hit call mom and it was a good thing she remember her mom's number. It rang two times before it was picked up. "Hello, who is this?" answered Wendy's mom.

"Hi mom, it's Wendy and sorry that you don't recognize the number. Stuff happened after school and I had to get a new phone or there was no way to contact each other." replied Wendy.

"Are you safe dear?" asked Wendy's mom

"Yes, I am safe and fine and we can talk about it when you get home. So I am hungry now and was wondering if you're going to be home cooking dinner or I can eat out and maybe get some take out for you." said Wendy.

"That's good. I'm not sure what time I'll be home tonight honestly, people are still piling in and I'm only on a mini break since I have worked nonstop. And yes you can eat out and you don't have to worry about food for me. I just want you home safe and sound when you're done." said Wendy's mom

"Okay mom. I'll let you go now since it's a short break, love you." replied Wendy.

"Love you too dear." said Wendy's mom. They both hung at the same time.

Over at Magnolia General Hospital. Wendy's mom look at her phone and enter the new number to her daughter's contact name. 'That was a surprise, wonder who is so willingly helping her daughter. But the surprises isn't over since have to meet this person and winds is definitely turning the right way in their lives now.' though Wendy's mom.

Over the intercom. "Doctor Marvell, Doctor Marvell, general ward need help stat." 'Looks like break is over." thought Dr. Marvell. She got up and went to work.

Back at Magnolia mall. "Alright everything is all set with my mom and we can go eat now." said a smiling Wendy.

"Sounds good to me. Have you ever been to the Fairy Tail Joint." said Natsu with a cheeky grin.

"Nope but the name sounds pleasant." replied Wendy.

"You are going to love the place. And the food is wonderful there." said Natsu and eager to start heading over there.

The two only had to walk three minutes since the joint was in the mall as well. The two had walk into the restaurant and was greeted by a server. "Welcome, table for two." asked the waiter.

"Yes." replied Natsu and they follow the waiter to a nice table for two by the window. Natsu and Wendy took their seat and the waiter put down two menus.

Wendy picked up a menu and started to look over the selection to see what is good to eat. "Natsu aren't you going to look over the menu too." asked Wendy.

"Nope, I already know what I want. I'm just waiting for you since this is your first time here." replied Natsu with a cheesy grin.

Two minutes later, a new waitress came to take their orders. "Welcome and what will you two be ordering today." asked the new waitress.

"Hey Kinana, I'll take a habaneros cheese burger, with a side of fries, large coke, and raspberry smoothie." said Natsu.

"Haha got it and I must say your order is light today Natsu." replied a laughing Kinana.

"I don't want to go overboard and scare young Wendy over here." said Natsu while hand gesture to Wendy.

Kinana turn towards the next guest. "Okay Miss Wendy, what would you like to order."

"I'll take the chicken sandwich with lettuce and honey sriracha aioli, small fries, medium sprit, and chocolate smoothie." said Wendy and then put the menu down.

Kinana took the menus and to process the orders. "Natsu how do you know everyone at every place we been to today." asked Wendy.

"They all go to Magnolia High, different grades, but we know each other through other people too." replied Natsu. "I was curious, how long have you been at Magnolia middle."

"I'm in the 6th grade, so it has been for about half a year now." replied Wendy.

"Have you made any friends yet? It's never safe for you to be waiting by yourself since the time table for a pick up is inconsistent." said Natsu with worried expression.

"I don't have any friends yet since I am very shy and can't really communicate with anyone. I don't even know how to start since I have nothing in common with the people in my class." replied a nervous Wendy.

"You don't seem to have a problem communicating with me." said with a simple smile.

Wendy blushing a little. "Because you helped me out and most of the time you talk first, so I can pick it up easily."

Shortly after that their food order had come to the table. They were real hungry but eat at a slow pace so it wouldn't embarrassing to others. They were done within fifteen minutes when Kinana came back with the bill for the food. Natsu took out his wallet and put a fifty down and took her to keep the rest as tip. The two got up and make their way out of the mall with their smoothie in hand.

The two was sitting inside the car and look up at the sky to see that the sun was setting. "Man that food was awesome. I have to get it again another day. So Wendy is there anything you want to do or you like to go home since its getting kind of late." said a satisfying Natsu.

"The sandwich definitely hit the stomach." Giggling. "There are a lot of things I want to do but one day is not enough for all of it. Plus it is getting late, so going home would be the best." replied Wendy.

"Oh yeah, kind of overheard the conversation when you were on the phone. Did you want to get something for your mom too since it sounds like there isn't going to be dinner at home for her." asked Natsu.

"She told me not to worry about it but it scare that she works a lot and I don't know if she eats or not when she gets home sometimes." replied Wendy.

"Alright it's going to be a good night for your mom. But first I need your address and then we can drop by this place that makes the best pizza. Sounds good?" said Natsu.

Wendy nodded and give Natsu her address and then they buckle themselves up and start headed towards the road. Natsu drive a good ten minutes before stopping in front of a place called Yajima's Pizza. Wendy ordered a medium barbeque pork veggie pizza and Natsu paid for it. The car back to Wendy's home wasn't too long but it was never dull since she was singing to random songs that were on the radio.

They have arrive at a small apartment complex. Wendy looked out the window and see if the lights are on. "It looks like my mom isn't back yet and means she'll be home when I am asleep." said Wendy with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, she may not be at home right now. But like any parent, they always do whatever it takes to make their child happy." said smiling Natsu.

Wendy had a cherry smile on her face. Natsu never seem to be deflated under any situation. "Natsu would you be my first friend so I always have someone to talk to when I need to." asked Wendy and holding out her phone in front of Natsu with a nervous hand.

Natsu smiled and thought how wonderful it was that she had open to him even if it was just a couple of hours since they have met. "Of course." Taking the phone out of Wendy's hand and entering the information needed and hitting the call button, so he would have her information too. Then he hand back the phone to her.

"Okay bye Natsu, see you Monday." said Wendy, waving goodbye and grabbing all the stuff she needed and the pizza. Left the car and straight to the apartment.

Natsu drove away to make his way to his own home and get some rest and thinking that it's not so bad to be out of the lab once in a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima. Or anything.**

The next morning was dark as the sky was covered with gloomy clouds. No sun light were seen in any part of Magnolia. But that didn't stop Natsu from trying to sleep in more since it was Saturday and he didn't have to do anything. Or he is just dreaming about his latest creation, which may or may not come true. There was banging on his bedroom door, but it's not like he could hear it, his dream seems more important at the moment then his real life.

Igneel had burst into the room and yell. "Natsu! Wake up already." Igneel face palmed as this have never work before, so why does he even bother trying it. He walked over to Natsu's bed and shake him slightly violently for a few second before stopping.

Natsu burst right up from his sleeping position trying to find out what is going on or if he in some kind of trouble if anything. "Dad, what's wrong and why did you have to wake up me, I was having such a nice dream too."

Igneel burst out in laughter. "No there isn't anything wrong and it's almost 11 am. I wanted to wake you up, so we can go to our appointment today. And please tell me your dream was that you're going to bring home a nice girl home one day."

"Dad how many times do I have to keep telling you that I don't have dreams like that. No thanks on the girls for now. I just want to do everything I can as a single person for now. Also why is this appointment so important that you have to wake me up for it. Since I never have to go with you to important places or meetings." said a wondering Natsu.

Igneel still laughing. "I know son. I was just teasing you about it. Plus today is going to be different. I think it will be good for you." ending with a huge grin.

"Are you sure that it isn't going to be like any other day. I don't think it's any special holidays either. Those are way off in the upcoming months." said a monotone Natsu.

"Well you're going to have to find out for yourself than if you don't believe me. Anyways, get up and get ready. The appointment will be 12 pm at the 8 Island restaurant and there is already a room reserved under my name. Just try not to be late. I'm going to go ahead first." said Igneel with a mysterious grin.

"Got it." replied Natsu. While Igneel had gone out of Natsu's room to take care of some other business that he had to do. Natsu slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to get his morning routine done. This morning would be quicker than usual since he didn't need to eat and the restaurant's food is always since he can hardly cook. Twenty minutes had went by pretty fast since he had to find something to wear. He ended up with casual black slack, semi light red dress shirt, with black sock and dress shoes. Grabbing his keys and a spare umbrella, lock the front door, walk to his car, next stop 8 Island restaurant.

Over at the Marvell's apartment. Its ten minutes pass eleven. Wendy had woken up for a few hours already since she always sticks to her sleep schedule for school even if it's the weekend. Wendy was currently in white and blue light jacket, knee length loose light blue skirt, black high knee sock, black shoes, and two red dragon hair clips to make two twin tails. While watching her mom dressing up nice today even though it's a gloomy day outside.

"Mom, why are you dressed up so nicely since it looks like it's going to rain anytime soon." asked Wendy with curiosity.

"The sky may look gloomy and about to rain but it doesn't a person can't be happy and dress up nice right." replied Grandeeney.

"You sure are chipper then usual to say the least. Also aren't you suppose to go work today. I don't think getting all dressed up is necessary for your job." said Wendy.

"I have the late shift so I can always come back and get rid of the fancy look and go in like a normal doctor would." replied Grandeeney. She took a look at her watch to see that it was a little bit pass 11:30am. "Wendy we should get going before we are late."

Wendy didn't say anything and just go up, pick up her phone, and follow her mom to the car to their destination. And didn't know what kind of special she was going to get herself into today.

It was 12:05pm and everyone was at the restaurant in their own private room sitting on the table. But they were missing one person. Natsu for some odd reason like to be late, whether they are important events or not.

"I can't believe he is late." said an exasperated Igneel.

As on cue, the door open to reveal the pink hair boy. "Sorry that I am late but I was…" was all Natsu could say when his eye saw the people in the room. His eyes landed on one person with silver blue hair. Staring at her in awe and in shock at the same time. "M-mom" was all he could mumble out.

Grandeeney stood up from her seat with tears in her eyes. "Natsu it's good to see you after all these years." in a soft motherly voice.

Wendy beside her mom was in shock at how Natsu and her mom was acknowledging each other. "Then you're the father I never knew." said Wendy with teary eyes while pointing at the flaming red head man.

The two siblings was trying intake all the new information that was just dropped on their heads. Only the parents themselves knew what was going on.

"Wendy is my little sister?" said Natsu in a low calm voice, moving his eye to Wendy.

"Natsu is my brother?" said Wendy turning her finger now to Natsu.

Igneel got up from his seat, walk towards Natsu and put a one hand his back and the other hand on his shoulder. Moving Natsu into the room, and using his leg to close the door behind them. Igneel had move Natsu to where Grandeeney was standing and let them have their moment.

Seconds after that had happen. Natsu launch forward and grab his mother tightly to hug her. "Mom it really is you. I thought I was never able to see you again. I haven't had been able to cry since you have left so many years ago." Sobbing into his mom's chest harder, he felt a sense of relief had wash over him.

"I'm sorry Natsu for being gone most of your life but I promise I'll never leave you again." said Grandeeney, letting down her own tears.

"Glad to hear that, cause I don't you to leave either." said Natsu, wiping away the tears but still had a runny nose.

"Wendy, will you forgive me for not being in your life all this time." asked Igneel, while kneeled down with open arms waiting for Wendy's response.

Wendy was still in shock and nervous and didn't know what to do. She couldn't utter words out of her mouth. She turn her head to her mom to look for a sign. Her mom only smile like everything is alright now. She then turn her sight to Natsu, who is her brother from the crazy few mintues. Natsu give her a cheeky grin and a nod of approval. Wendy lurch into her father's arm and accepted the hug. "Daddy!" was all Wendy said.

The hug was broken after two minutes. Wendy walked up to Natsu but didn't know what to say. "Looks like we will be spending more time as a family now." said a smiling Natsu.

Wendy lurch at Natsu for a big hug, feeling apart of her life is complete now. Time had pass and the two divided family was sitting down to start their afternoon lunch.

"Before we start to order and have a generous lunch. I would like." was all Igneel said before Natsu cut him off.

"Dad if you're going to try and explain something about the past, then forget about it. And leave the past behind. We only need the present and the future." said Natsu.

"Natsu its bad manner to interrupt but since you have said that, we can all skip that part. But what I really wanted to say was we like to get both of your approval for marriage." said Igneel.

"Why would you two need our approval for marriage." asked a confused Wendy.

"That's because sweetie. We don't know how it will affect you two since it's a huge decision. Both of your lives will change again if you both agree or disagree." said Grandeeney.

"I think being marry to the one you love is fine. It wouldn't affect me or Wendy since we are brother and sister. We might fight and argue, but that's the nature of being a real family right. The only way that the marriage wouldn't work would be between the married couple, which will indirectly affect the kids. If you two think the love between you two will last. So go for the marriage." said Natsu with approving grin.

"I agree." said Wendy with her own grin.

Igneel and Grandeeney didn't know what to say since their kids were so mature about this subject.

"Everyone deserves to be happy, don't let it slip through your fingers." said Natsu. Wendy nodded in agreement and acknowledgement.

Igneel took out a small box and opened it. It contained a light blue diamond in the center and two ruby diamond on the sides. "Grandeeney, will you marry me? The kids wants what best for us."

"Yes. I've been waiting long for this moment." said a teary Grandeeney. Igneel took the ring and places it on the left ring finger of her hand.

"So can we order food now? I'm hungry from all the high emotions." said Natsu, patting his stomach.

"Sounds like a good idea." replied Wendy. The parents wasn't going to argue with their kids that point. It was a really eventful afternoon.

Igneel called in the waiter and ordered everything on the menu to feast upon on this occasion. Within 20 minutes, more than 15 dishes have come into the room and laid nicely on the table. Everyone was digging into the food like this was the best meal of their lives yet. After half an hour, all the food was demolish.

"I don't think I can eat another bite for a few hours." said Natsu with delightful face.

"Seems like you haven't change one bit when it comes to food dear." Said Grandeeney, happy that some things didn't change.

"During the meal, it look like Wendy had an appetite as big as Natsus." said a laughing Igneel.

"Stop it daddy." said Wendy with red face and feeling all embarrass.

"Wendy don't mind it. Dad is always like that. He loves to have fun, no matter what's the occasion." said Natsu, giving her a soft smile. She just smile back, feeling better after that.

"Wendy I didn't get to talk to you about last night since you were already asleep when I got home. How did you get the new phone and what happen to the old one." asked Grandeeney sounding curious.

"Don't worry about it mom. I got it for her since a group of freshmen was picking on her and smash her other phone. I was going to transfer the phone back over but things turn out a lot more different then I had thought." said Natsu rubbing the back his neck.

"Protecting and giving. You grow up so well Natsu. And you can keep everything the way it is. Now that you two know the truth, it doesn't matter anymore, as long as Wendy is safe and happy." said Grandeeney. Wendy just popping smiles left and right hearing her mom.

"This is such a good day, I'm going to call in for the day off." said Igneel while taking out his phone.

"I'm going to do the same. I also need a breather from the hospital duties." said Grandeeney while getting out her own phone.

"Mom, dad, looks like you two have a lot to talk about and want to spend time together. I'm just going to excuse myself and head to the Lab." said Natsu.

"The lab? What's that? Can I come along." asked a curious Wendy.

Natsu shoots a look to his dad. "It's fine, just keep her safe." said Igneel.

"What time do you want her home, mom." asked Natsu.

"Just have fun, it's still the weekend." replied Grandeeney.

With that both Natsu and Wendy gather their things and head for Natsu's car to go to the Lab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima. Or anything.**

The car ride was about 45 minutes long before they had come to a very large building that had 25 floors. Wendy's eyes were marveled at the building before her. She had never seen any building so huge before. Even the hospital that her mom worked at wasn't as big. Natsu had finally pull up near the first door of the main building and park into the special space that he had requested from his dad, since the parking was never too convenient for him. They both had gotten out of the car and walk towards the automatic sliding doors. Once they were inside the building, they were greeted by the front desk receptionist.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dragneel." said the front desk receptionist with a small bow.

"Hiya Ayano, how you doing?" said Natsu with a small wave.

"I am doing good. I was surprised that you didn't come here yesterday. And who is this young girl with you." said Ayano with a smile.

"Hello Miss Ayano, I am Wendy." replied a shy Wendy.

"She was in trouble yesterday so I helped her out and just this morning I found out that she's my little sister." said Natsu.

"Oh my, I didn't know you have other family members besides your father." said Ayano with shocked tone.

"Long story short, a lot of stuff happened. And now I am a person that is filled with joy of the world." replied a happy grinning Natsu.

Ayano giggling. "I can definitely see that. Well enjoy yourselves." Waving good bye to Natsu and Wendy.

"Bye Miss Ayano." said Wendy with a small wave to be her polite self. Natsu wave bye too as he and Wendy walk towards the elevator.

Natsu and Wendy walk into the elevator and Natsu hit the button for underground level. "The elevator goes 5 floors underground too." said a shocked Wendy.

Natsu laughs at his little sister reaction since it's her first time here. "Yeah it does and there is a lot more to see since this is only a small part of the main building."

"What does exactly dad do for work anyways since you can always come here freely." asked a curious Wendy.

The elevator had reached the desired floor, the doors opened, Natsu didn't say a thing and just gently push towards the direction of another set of doors. They had stopped in front of double sliding door that was tinted rubber white. Wendy looked at Natsu at why they had stopped at this set of doors. He didn't say anything but give a hand gesture to signal her to go in and see for herself. With a slight hesitation, she walked through the doors to see all kinds of machine parts. Some were complete, some were half done, and some were look like they were at the planning stage.

"Good afternoon…who are you little girl." said the mysterious voice.

"What? Who is that? Who said that?" said a nervous Wendy while looking around to see no one.

Natsu walked up from behind, laughing at the scene that is happening. "Wendy relax, Drago is harmless."

Wendy relax hearing her brother voice and finding out it's harmless. "Natsu it's good to see you but who is this little girl." said Drago.

"Wendy meet Drago, he is an A.I to keep me company when I am here or at home. Drago this is Wendy, my little sister." said Natsu with a grin, answering most questions.

"Nice to meet you Wendy and sorry if I had scared you." said Drago.

"Nice to meet you too Drago. And Natsu how come you have him here and at home." said Wendy with curiosity.

"Well long ago when dad's business was successful, and everything, and always had to travel for his business trips. I have asked him if his development team could create a friend for me. I was always alone at home. And that's when the team created Drago as a friend to talk with me to keep me company when I am at home or here." said Natsu remembering good and sad memories.

"Even though I can talk with Natsu all the time. He needed more than me to make him happy from his loneliness." said Drago.

"But Natsu you have made so many friends at school." said Wendy.

"I have but I can't just leave Drago behind, since he's been with me most of my life already. That's why I always come to talk and do other things." said Natsu.

"Whether it's a person or machine, you always want them close by since they are really important you right." said Wendy. Natsu nodded in total agreement. Drago was watching from his cam eyes seeing just how much Natsu was caring for him, even though he was just a composition of data.

"Natsu I am stuck in a server, but you should live freely than this." said Drago.

Natsu wasn't too sure what to make of this since this was the first time he was hearing Drago say something this deep. Then a light bulb went off in his head. "Drago I don't remember you having a self-learning program encoded into you. So when did you get upgraded."

"I try to become better for you on my own and giving myself the perspective of people instead of just data. So after gathering data from the vast network, I have created an adaptability program is that is suited for any situations." said Drago.

Natsu nodding his head in understanding. "Natsu wouldn't Drago be in danger if anyone ever tries to attack him." said Wendy with a questionable look.

"As I know currently, he is safe since his terminals are not connected to the main ones. He have his own independent terminals here and at home. Plus I would never let anything happen to him. I just have to learn how to create protection for him but it seems like he is able to do that on his own for now." said Natsu.

"Haha sorry Natsu but I do have faster processing speed to learn thing that already exist in the world. But if there are concept that exist but are incomplete, I would not be able to comprehend It." said Drago.

Wendy giggles. "Drago sure acts more human than a machine." This made Drago happy if he had develop feelings.

"I will leave you two siblings to talk now as I will go work on my own thing. It will be a good thing when it is complete." said Drago and then disappear without talking to Natsu and Wendy anymore.

"That is definitely different, that's for sure." said a confused Natsu.

"Maybe all that bonding time you did with him starting to bloom into bromance." said Wendy while laughing.

"Only if there was a way to give him a body so that he can always be with us." said Natsu.

"What's next? Since we still have more than half an afternoon left." asked Wendy.

"Well instead of telling you what dad does for work. How about I give you tour of all the departments." said Natsu with a grin from cheek to cheek.

The two walk out of the Lab and started taking a tour of Dragneel Industry. Along the tour, Wendy had seen many things, most of them were development of new type of weapons. She didn't really know what to think really. Or maybe this is only one part since the building is large and from the site of the test field, one could say that her dad own a business that's like one eighth of Magnolia.

"Natsu dad's work is all about destruction isn't It." said Wendy with a sad look on her face.

Natsu thought carefully on how is he is going to answer this huge question that will put her worries away. "He does work under contract with the Magnolia Defense Force. Wendy with some of the things you have seen is a small aspect of how the country can protect itself from harm. Sure weapons can kill but they can also protect when its use the right way. But the most important thing is that people are the ones ultimately to decide what is worth protecting. And we live in a time of tranquility since no one feels like they need to shed blood of another person from another country."

Wendy just look at the sky but with a distance look in her eyes. "What's wrong Wendy?" asked Natsu.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking how dad's hands can destroy anything but mom's hands can heal almost anything." said Wendy with a soft honest voice.

"It sounds like you want to be a doctor yourself Wendy." Said Natsu with a caring smile if she could see it.

"Maybe." Wendy simply replied.

The two took in the moment they were having and realizes how mature each other were despite how young they were. The two have decided to push all the heavy topics away and to keep life simple and happy. Enjoying their child and teen hood would be most important right now and nothing else. With that, they went to grab ice cream at an unknown destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima. Or anything.**

Monday came after the nice eventful weekend. Natsu was still in his bed sneezing, the alarm clock had buzzed for several minutes, but somehow his hand was able to turn off the alarm. He didn't even want to wake up just yet and needed another five minutes of sleep. As time passes, his phone keep buzzing and off the next second. It continue till Natsu just got to get up to answer his phone. He slow rise up from his sleeping position to grab his phone that was on the table next to him. He looked at the phone and saw that it was 6:30 am, a few missed calls, and one text message.

He open the message to see what's in it. 'Mom left early this morning for an emergency shift at the hospital. I need a pick up.' from Wendy.

His eyes shot wide open realizing that it was only one hour and a half left before school starts. He quickly drop his phone on the race to the bathroom to get ready as quick as possible. Within 15 minutes, he shot out of the bathroom, having done his morning needs and all dressed. He grab all the stuff he needed and race down to the front door without eating since he had no time to make anything quick. Pulling on his shoes and race out the door to his car, start it up, and drive his way to his mom's apartment.

The drive took longer than expected since it was the first time Natsu was driving from his house to his mom's apartment. Checking the car's timer and it was near 7:30 am and good thing he saw that Wendy was already standing outside waiting for him as he pull up to small apartment complex to let her in.

Wendy quickly got into the car and buckle herself up. "Natsu what took you so long and it's almost 7:30 and we are going to be late." said an angry Wendy.

Natsu rubbed his side neck and let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry kiddo but I overslept and it took longer to get here from my house than expected. I promise you won't be late for school, so hang on tight."

Natsu pull out of the small apartment complex and start to speed up more than normal. Good thing there were no police patrolling the route Natsu was using, since he was over the normal speed limit. Wendy was also experiencing for the first time on how crazy her brother can be behind the wheel. Within 20 minutes of high speed driving, Natsu was in front of Wendy's middle school so make sure she was absolutely not late.

"That was so fun, even though it was very dangerous. I guess that wasn't the first time you drive like that. Do it too many times and I will tell mom." said Wendy with a sweet voice.

Natsu let out a simple laugh. "Don't worry. Let's just call it an emergency today for speeding. And I have gotten you here on time. So hurry up before you are actually late."

Wendy nodded in agreement. She unbuckled herself and got out of the car, ran towards the doors and then to her classroom. Natsu hurry himself to get to the parking lot and to his own class before he get himself into trouble. But that was easier said than done since the school's parking lot was full and he was probably the last one to be arriving at school. Luckily it only took him a few minutes to find a parking spot. With everything set, he dashes to his classroom.

He reached his classroom and open the door as quietly as possible and sneaking in without interrupting the teacher. Upon his entrance, he noticed that every one of his classroom was staring at him like this was something new. He also noticed that the teacher was not in the room either. And the clock said it was already 8:05 am and class was in session. Feeling lucky, he walk to his seat in the backrow and rest his head on the desk until his teacher was in. Unfortunately, still feeling the exhaustion, he fell asleep.

The clock was reading 8:10 am. Suddenly the door opened and the math teacher walks in with what it seems to be a transfer student. Almost everyone in the class look at who the transfer student was. The guys were looking like they are in love, the girls were mumbling things that didn't seem audible.

"Class settle down. Today we have a new transfer student, her name is Lucy Heartfilia." said the math teacher. The teacher look around the class room to see if everyone was paying attention and then spotted a sleeping Natsu. "Dragneel." said math teacher. "Dragneel." said with a higher tone. "Dragneel!" yelled the math teacher.

Natsu quickly shot his head up to realize what is going on. "What, what is it, what is going on."

Everyone in the class laughed at Natsu seeing how this is the first time he had ever done this in class. The math teacher and even Lucy let out a small giggle themselves. "Since I have your attention now Mr. Dragneel and you were the only sleeping one here. You will show Ms. Heartfilia her classes for the rest of the day."

Natsu seems dumbfounded at the moment and had no idea what to say. "Ms. Heartfilia take the seat next to Mr. Dragneel in the back row." said the math teacher. Lucy nodded and made her way to her assigned seat. The class had gone on like nothing happened as Natsu and Lucy was just paying attention to the math lesson till the class ended and people were going to their next class.

"Hey Lucy, show me your class schedule, so I know where to take you next." said Natsu while standing up from his seat.

"How did you know my name since you were asleep when the teacher was doing the introduction." asked a shocked Lucy. While handing him her class schedule at the same time.

"Maybe I wasn't sleeping at all when the teacher was introducing you." said Natsu with a sly smile. Taking her class schedule and scan it over. "Well this is easier than I thought since we have the same classes for the last half of the year." Handing back the schedule.

She took back her schedule. "Sure you wouldn't, when the whole class and even the teacher laugh at you for not knowing what's going on." said Lucy, giving a small giggle.

Natsu started to feel a small tingling sensation rising up but ignored it for now. "Let's get going. I want to get the morning over with." said Natsu.

Lucy nodded in agreement and the headed towards their next class. And just like before, nothing really happen in class. The chemistry class was by no means boring, but Natsu was still too exhausted to really keep his eyes open for class, which led to Lucy poking him nonstop to stay awake in class since they sat next to each other. The next two classes wasn't any better for Natsu but luckily Lucy kept him awake to avoid being scold at by the teacher. The bell rang signaling that it was lunch time.

"Finally it's lunch time. Now I can refuel my batteries." said Natsu while stretching his arms and letting out a big yawn.

"Sounds like it's your favorite time of the school day." said Lucy with a smile.

"It sure is since I can eat a lot of food before the last three periods." replied a happy Natsu. "Oh yeah, since it still your first day, do you want to eat with people at the cafeteria or do you prefer to still be in a small group like just us two."

"Eating with you is fine. I still don't know anyone else at this school. Plus I will have to stick with you till I know this school." said Lucy.

"Then let's go to the school's food store." said Natsu with happy grin on his face. Then Natsu took Lucy's wrist and ran out of the class room to the food store. Lucy almost trip and drop everything her hand but managed to rebalance herself quickly with any incident happening.

When they had reach their destination, the line was pretty much gone since all the student had grab their lunch already. "Alright go ahead and pick and buy and enjoy." said Natsu with a bright grin.

Lucy noticed his grin for food and then turn to the food selection to see what is good to eat today. Upon scanning over everything, Lucy had a slight sadden smile. "The food looks good but they also look kind of expensive and I don't have that much money with me." said Lucy.

Natsu didn't want to think too much since he just wanted to eat. So he picked out six items that was best in the display and two bottles of oolong tea, and pay for everything. "Well that solve your problem real quick. So let's go to the roof top and eat." said Natsu with eyes that say it can't wait to dig into the food.

Natsu again took Lucy's hand and with a tug pull her towards some stairs and on their way to the roof top of the school. Lucy in her own mind couldn't believe what just happened. One sentence was all it took and Natsu took care of the rest.

When they had reach the roof top, found a nice empty bench to sit on. "Natsu…" was all Lucy could get out before Natsu cut her off.

"Just eat. And I doubt that you want to have an empty stomach for the last periods. I'm sure you're hungry." said Natsu with a grin.

Right on cue, Lucy's stomach growl wanting food in her stomach. "You're really something Natsu." said Lucy with the gentlest smile. Then she grabbed a bottle of oolong tea and look through the food, and end up with a red bean paste bun and a cream melon bun.

'How can a girl smile be so radiating.' thought Natsu, he put that thought aside for now and went to concentrate the reminding bottle of tea and the rest of the food.

"The breads was so yummy." said a content Lucy, and finishing off the reminder of the tea. "Natsu thank you for the wonderful lunch. Natsu, did you even taste the food, I saw you shoved everything into your mouth and just swallow"

"I know the food will taste great since I had it so many times. Also I think I need more food for my stomach." said Natsu, patting his belly for more food.

"You sure love to eat don't you." said Lucy with a small giggle.

"Food is one thing I truly love but I also other things I love." said Natsu.

"Oh like what." asked a curious Lucy.

"Like…" said Natsu. When the bell rang for the start of the next class in two minutes. "Well we can talk about it later, but for now let's just rush to class."

"I will hold you to that." said Lucy. They both got up and start to make their way to their fifth period class.

Fifth period class wasn't the best for Lucy since it was physical ed. And it was never her strong suit, but she did get a good view of Natsu doing any and all activities. She noticed that he had muscular legs and arms. Then her mind started to daydream on how Natsu's whole physic is like.

"Lucy…Lucy you there." said Natsu and waving his hand in front of here a few times.

Lucy had snap out of her trance." N-natsu, what is It." with slight stutter and small blush coming up on her cheeks.

"Gym class is over and we better go change for the last class." said Natsu with a slight confusion at her reaction.

"I see. Time to go." said Lucy. She got up and walk to the change without letting Natsu saying a thing or let him walk behind her. But Natsu had to wait near the girl's changing room for her to get out since she didn't know where her last class would be.

Inside the changing room. Lucy was changing out of her gym clothes into her school uniform. 'It's only my first day of school and my mind is already going crazy over for some guy that I don't even know that well.' thought Lucy. When she got out of the changing room, she saw that Natsu was far away from the girls changing room and then remember that she didn't know where her last class would be. She walk over to Natsu and tap his shoulder. "Sorry about that but I am ready now."

"Okie dokie. Let's go to our last class and then I can finally go home and get some sleep." said Natsu.

While in their last period class English. Natsu was bored out of his mind in that class. It wasn't that he was bad at reading or write at all. He just couldn't get his mood into the subject. But he found out that Lucy really loves the subject. She pay really close attention and taking any note that seem really important to her. After fifty minutes was over, the last bell rang and school was over for the day.

"Finally I can get that much needed sleep for the last seven hours." said a relief Natsu.

Natsu turned to a giggling Lucy. "It's my first day here and I got the sleepy Dorkneel."

"Well I did have one of those extraordinary weekends for my sleepiness." said a laughing Natsu.

"Like how lunch went, I will hold you to that with a story." said a curious Lucy.

"You sure is one curious person or are you just curious about me." said a grinned Natsu.

Lucy trying really hard to hold down her blush. "Well you're the only person I know so far, so the better I know you, the better we get a long."

"Well let's not stay at school any longer." said Natsu.

The two walk out of the classroom, down halls, then out the door where they were free for the day. They were walking towards the school gate until one small walked up to them.

"Natsu, how come you got out so late. I have been waiting for ten minutes." asked Wendy.

"Oh I just got caught up in talking to the new transfer student." said Natsu with a hand gesture over to Lucy.

"Hi, sorry about that. My name is Wendy. I am his little sister." said Wendy with a sweet smile.

"My name is Lucy and it's nice to meet you. And your brother got the case of the sleepiness today." said Lucy with a returning smile.

Wendy just giggles. "I know, he was yawning a lot when he was driving us to school this morning."

"Natsu how can you put your adorable sister such dangerous situation." said a frowning Lucy.

"It's okay Lucy. It was a onetime thing only. He really tried and succeed in not being late for school." said a giggling Wendy.

"You both really love to have a lot of fun huh." asked Lucy with a pleased look.

"Only when we need to relax or bonding time." said Natsu.

Suddenly two phones started to ring. Wendy and Natsu pull out their phone to see that there was no call incoming or any messages. But they did notice that a new app icon was being download. It was strange since it didn't seem it was an app they would know or normally use. Once the app was finish downloading, both of the siblings press the app to find out what it is.

"Hi Natsu."From Natsu's phone.

"Hi Wendy.' From Wendy's phone.

"Drago." said the siblings in unison.

"What is Drago." asked a very confused Lucy. They both turned to Lucy, seeing as she can hear him too now.

"He is an A.I buddy of ours from our dad's workplace." replied Natsu with a shocked voice.

"A.I buddy." questioned Lucy.

"I asked my dad to ask his team to create a buddy for me, so I wouldn't alone as a kid." answered Natsu with a calmer manner now.

Lucy couldn't think of anything else to say since he doesn't seem alone since he does have a little sister. 'He is definitely interesting since he leaves me with more questions than answers.' thought Lucy.

"Drago, how did you get to our phone as an app." asked a very curious Wendy.

"Over the weekend when you came to play. I was in the process of programing an app that would allow me to stay connected to you two whenever the location is." said Drago.

"So that's why you left us alone and said you had something to do." said Wendy.

"Yes and now I will go back to developing more applications. Good bye Natsu and Wendy." said Drago. With that, Drago has gone away but can be reach when Drago app is pressed.

"It seems like things are working out for the best." said Natsu. And Wendy agrees.

"Your family is very mysterious as far as I can tell." said Lucy.

"Not really, we are as normal as any other family besides having a buddy to talk to whenever we want." said Natsu. "So Lucy since the tour done, you don't need anything else do you."

"No I am all set for today, just point me to the nearest bus stop and I'll be on my way." replied Lucy.

"Do you know how to get home with the city bus system, since it seems like you just move here." said a curious Natsu.

"Well I did research and all and it didn't look at bad." said Lucy while playing with her fingers from embarrassment.

"Wendy it looks like we are going to have to take a detour before going home." said Natsu.

"Actually you can drop me off first and then take Lucy home. The teachers today have dump a lot of homework." said Wendy with a sigh.

Natsu giggles. "Mondays are always the roughest. So is mom going to be home early or late again."

"I would say late since hospital work is always unpredictable." replied Wendy.

"Okay, the plan is to go eat, get food for you for the night, and then I'll take Lucy home." said Natsu.

"Sounds good." said happy Wendy. Then they look like Lucy.

"No Natsu, I don't want to be a bother. And you have already helped enough already today." said Lucy hoping he would accept her answer.

"It's not a bother, plus do you know how long it will take you to get home since all the buses have long rotation time." said Natsu.

"Okay you have a point." replied Lucy.

The three set off to Natsu's car, where Wendy hop into the backseat giving Lucy the front seat. Natsu got in and made himself comfortable, start the engine, and drive towards the mall.

"What are we doing at the mall." questioned Lucy.

"Eating and grabbing dinner." replied Natsu.

The three got out of the car and headed towards the front entrance. Wendy led the way to the Fairy Tail Joint. They sat at a table that would fit for four people.

The same waitress from last time had come back. "Nice to see you two again and with a fresh face with you. So what can I get for you three." said the Kinana.

"I'll take a chicken cutlet with creamy cheese sauce on rice, a medium sprite, and a simple cheese burger with fries on the side for takeout." said Wendy. With the order written down.

"I'll take the spicy meatball sauce on spaghetti, a large coke, and a double chili cheese burger for takeout." said Natsu. With the order written down.

Lucy look a little worried, seeing how she have depending a lot on Natsu after their short meet. "Go on, It's fine." said Natsu with a gentle confident smile.

With her nerves settling down. "I'll take the mild curry on rice, a strawberry smoothie, and honey chicken wings for takeout." said Lucy. With the order written down.

"You three must be super hungry, I'll be back with half of your orders." said the Kinana.

"Do you two always eat out like this." asked Lucy with much curiosity now.

"No not always. It's only when we are in situations when parents are not at home. Or have no time to cook, not that I even know how to cook." said nervous laughing Natsu.

"I would cook but I wanted to have more of this place yummy food and it's only my second time here." said Wendy with happy tone.

"You both are such foodies." said a giggling Lucy.

On cue, half of their order came. Everyone got the hot dish of food placed in front of them ready to be dig in. "I'll be back with the takeout orders and the check." said the Kinana.

"So crispy and creamy at the same time." said Wendy while taking a bite and chewing.

"The meatball is tender and really awesome with this tomato sauce." said Natsu with satisfied smile, chewing and slurping up spaghetti.

"You two are so adorable." said Lucy, giggling at the two facial expression and eating habit. Lucy took a bite of her own food. 'The mild creamy coconut curry is so good. It feels like everything is just melting.' thought Lucy. She didn't want to say it out, make them think I am turning into them too.

No talking was needed since all the chewing and slurping of food was all the three needed to stay comfortable in silence. When they were finish with the dishes, the waitress came back with their takeout order, and the check. Lucy took a look over the check and was shocked that it was over one hundred and twenty jewels. She watch Natsu, as he simple took out his wallet and grab three fifty dollar jewels and hand the check back to the waitress.

"Time to get out of here and get you two home." said Natsu with satisfied stomach.

"I think I can leave the takeout for mom since dish was bigger than I thought." said Wendy rubbing her tummy.

"Natsu aren't you going to wait for the change back." asked Lucy.

"Nope. The change will be her tip." simple reply from Natsu.

'He seem to treat everyone around him like they were his family.' thought Lucy.

The three walk out of the Joint and to Natsu's car. The drive to Wendy's mom apartment was filled with sing along song with the radio. It didn't feel like a long drive when they got to her apartment. Wendy had gather all her stuff and hop off the car.

"Bye Lucy. Natsu don't over sleep okay." said Wendy.

"Bye Wendy." said Lucy.

"I won't, so go on up and I'll see you in the morning if you need me." said Natsu. The three did a short wave, Wendy walk to the complex and disappear a minutes later.

Inside the car was only Natsu and Lucy left. "Since you two are siblings, don't you two live together." said a curious Lucy.

"That's another story for another time. Let's just get you home and I promise I'll tell you what you want to know tomorrow. So give me your address and we will be on our way." said Natsu.

"Do you have a pen and paper." asked Lucy.

"Nope, but here's my phone." said Natsu, taking out his phone and handing it over to Lucy.

Lucy took the phone and unlock the phone, open up a notepad and enter her address, then handed the phone back to Natsu. Natsu look at the address and furrow his brow and put his phone in the cup holder. Natsu put the car in drive and headed out.

"Is there something wrong Natsu." asked Lucy with worried look.

"Nothing is wrong. I was just thinking the three address of our home and how it made a triangle. Which also made the drive really tedious. And for you to take the bus to school and home would take two hours per trip with the bus rotation schedule." said Natsu.

"How do you know all of these things." said Lucy with a curious look now.

"I do a lot of research on geographical locations that's all." replied Natsu.

"That didn't really answer what I wanted to know." said Lucy with two puffed cheeks.

Natsu took a glances at Lucy. "Don't be like that. I'll tell you in due time. But for now let's just get you home in the shady part of Magnolia."

Lucy is even more amazed now at how Natsu knew she lived in the shady part of Magnolia. The sat in a comfortable silence. They arrive at her house within twenty minutes. And it was just before six o clock.

"Well home sweet home." said Natsu.

"Only if it was that sweet." said Lucy. Before she got out of the car, she grab Natsu phone one more time and enter her number. "Now you know where I live and can call me any time."

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Natsu.

"Same here." said Lucy. She got out of his car and walk towards a really rundown apartment complex.

Natsu watch her disappear. He put his car into drive and head for his last destination before actually heading home for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fairy Tail, All creation rights goes to Hiro Mashima. Or anything.**

The next morning had roll around with the weather cooler than normal since the clouds were covering the sky and no sun was in sight. Natsu had rollout of bed right when his alarm clock had gone off, since he didn't want to be in a rush again like last time. He went to do his normal routine and even grab a light breakfast with a bowl of cereal with two slices of spicy jam toasts. When he was done with his breakfast and checking his phone that it was 6:40 am, which was the optimal time to put everything in the sink, and get out of the house.

Natsu got into his car and punch the gas over to his mom's apartment. 20 minutes flew by like it was nothing when he reached his mom's apartment. Wendy wasn't even outside waiting yet. Natsu took out his phone to text his little sister that he was outside waiting for her. She came out 10 minutes later, ready to head to school.

"Natsu one day you're late and the next you're early, so I be worried about you." said curious Wendy.

"Maybe I am just back to my energetic self after a good night of sleep." replied Natsu with a small smile.

"I doubt that, maybe it has to do something with Lucy. You two might not have done much, but I can feel the tension between you two." said Wendy with a sly grin.

"Wendy just get in before I drive off without you." said Natsu while turning his head away from his sister.

Wendy just giggles and got into the car, buckle herself up. "Seems like Natsu have someone he likes." said Wendy with a smirk.

"Wendy where did you learn to be annoying now." questioned Natsu with curiosity.

"When you became my brother and now I have someone that I can pick with light hearted fun." answered Wendy.

Natsu turned his head to Wendy for a quick glare and back and sighed in defeat. "My life is getting weirder by days on end."

"Don't worry Natsu, as long as you can have fun and laugh it off, everything is all good." said Wendy with a sincere smile.

"Let's just get to school Miss Smarty pants." said Natsu. Put the car in drive and cruising their way to school.

"Correction, its Miss Smarty dress." said Wendy.

During the drive to school, there was never a dull moment, since like they to talk and joke with each other. Even sang the morning tunes that was on the radio. "Natsu since you woke up so early and even picking me super early even though this is only the second time, why don't you go ahead and pick up Lucy too." said Wendy.

"We don't even know each other that well yet. Plus it would be weird if I just show up at her door and be like, I'm here to pick you up for school." said Natsu with a flat look.

"Natsu we are kind of in the same situation before our parents made that marriage meeting for us. And you help me regardless of what the situation was. Also it seems like it's in your bones to help people." said Wendy with a serious tone.

Natsu thought about Wendy's words for a moment. "You may be right but I don't want to just rush in and end up digging myself into a pit of trouble." With his own serious tone.

"I think you will always find trouble wherever you go." said Wendy with a giggle.

Natsu let out his own laugh and thinking it might be part true. They had made it to school after 7:30am. Natsu pulled into the school parking lot and parked on the first space he sees, which just happened to be near the gate. They had gotten out of the car and where they separate ways for school.

During the walk to the school building, Natsu took his own to see where the blondie is. But much to his surprise, she didn't pick up the call. Even after calling several times. Natsu even texted her, but it was to no avail. Natsu didn't think much of it at the time and just went to class like normal and just see her in class. The whole day was just boring for Natsu since he didn't get to see his blonde acquaintance. Falling asleep in pretty much all of his classes. He pretty much avoided all of his friends too, didn't have the mood to stuff his stomach with three trays of cafeteria food.

He walked out of school with everything he needed with a slight disappoint look on his face. Heading towards his car, and hoping Wendy would already be there and not have to wait too much. When he arrive at his car and there was no sight of Wendy. He sighed and got into the car and started the engine. Slowly driving out of the parking lot and suddenly heard someone calling his name. He turns his head to the direction of the voice and saw that Wendy was running towards him.

After 30 seconds Wendy finally reached the car and open the door to get in, while still heavily panting from the running she did. "You were going to leave me weren't you." asked Wendy trying to control her breathing and heartrate.

"No, I was going to drive up to the middle school building since I didn't see you here yet at the moment I got to the car." replied Natsu trying to not show his sour mood.

After a minute had passed, Wendy finally return to normal. "Natsu what's wrong, you're happy at all, like you were this morning."

"Well nothing is wrong that I know of. It's just that when I try to call and even text Lucy this morning, there was no answer at all. And she didn't even come to school. So I was bored all day in class." said Natsu with a sad bored tone.

Wendy sigh. "Just go find out what's wrong with her, I'm sure it's nothing at all."

"I will after I drop you off at home, so if things takes too long, mom won't kill me for getting home pass crazy hours." said Natsu still in a monotone mood.

The drive to back home was a silent one, the radio was on, but there was a dull tension between the siblings. Driving up to the apartment complex, Wendy got out and just wave goodbye to Natsu and vice versa. His next destination was Lucy's house.

Natsu was nearing Lucy's house since he was on the street that she lived on, slowly thinking what he was supposed to say that didn't make him feel like a stalker to her, since they only known each other for like less than a day. He thinking that is street is a little too quiet for him and for anyone that is living here. Suddenly a burst of a scream from a girl or woman but yet the sound is somewhat familiar. He quickly park the car on the side of the street and got out. Running towards the sound in an alley and making a right turn, then left, and a last right turn.

Natsu only stood there for less than 5 seconds when his brain was processing the image that he was seeing through his eyes. Four guys on one girl, more importantly that the girl had middle length blonde hair. Without any more delay, he roars into action. Catching everyone's attention, before anyone could say anything, Natsu had already knocked out two of the four guys. One guy had a frighten look on his face, while the other scary but frustrated look on his, and guessing he would be the leader of this small group.

The leader lurch at Natsu with full force, but only to find out that Natsu can easily dodge his speed and attack. Natsu raise his right hand and deliver a palm strike to the chest of the leader. Which the leader fell to the ground and is gasping for air to return to his lungs. The last guy wanted to run away but Natsu wouldn't allow it, as he chase him down and knocked him out with a quick back hand strike to the guy's back neck. Natsu walk back to the girl that was still on the ground, but he had a feeling he knew who is was on the ground crying.

Natsu had crouch near her. "Lucy." With soft tone.

"N-natsu…" said Lucy with barely audible voice through her tears and chocking on saliva.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." said Natsu adding more tenderness to his voice. He put his arms around her shoulders and arms to help her up. Walking out of alley together, Natsu helped Lucy with the car door and settling in the car seat. He went to the driver side to get himself situated.

"I'll take you home so you can rest." said Natsu in low soft tone.

Lucy jumped a little and it didn't go unnoticed by Natsu. "No, I don't want go home. I don't want to be alone." With more tears streaming down her cheeks.

Natsu didn't know what to say but instead just drove to park that was just outside of the area. The drive wasn't long at all, as he park randomly since the park is practically empty. He turned off the engine and wanted to know what is going on. When he turned to ask her, he saw that she was already peacefully sleeping with her head tilted to her left. Natsu did noticed that it seem like her left eye was bruised and yet he still found her cute sleeping under the circumstances. He didn't know how long her sleep was going to last but the silent surrounding him right now was peacefully and it felt right to him.

Four hours had passed. Lucy's eyes started to shift, slowly opening her eyes and saw that it was night time but didn't know what it was. She shifted her glaze slightly and see that Natsu is also sleeping, then she noticed that they were in the same car sleeping, feeling heat rising from her body. At the same time, Natsu started moving his own eyes and slowly opening.

"So you're finally woken up from your nap." said Natsu with raspy voice.

"Yeah and it looks like you were taking a nap yourself." replied Lucy with a simple smile.

Natsu moved his body and stretch his arms to make himself comfortable. "Lucy…how did your left eye get bruised." With hesitation in his voice.

Lucy readjusted herself and looked away from Natsu with his sudden question about her injury. "Natsu…" but on cue her stomach growls for food.

Natsu laughs. "I guess the first thing we should do is get some food. How does pizza sound to you right now."

"Sounds wonderful." said Lucy with a simple smile that she doesn't have to answer questions right now.

Natsu fire up his car and drove to 8 Island restaurant. Since Lucy had injuries on her, he didn't want to expose her to other people right now. He told Lucy to stay in the car and he went inside to order a meaty pizza with 2 liters bottle of sprite. That was somewhat long since it took 20 minutes before Natsu could get back to the car with the food and drink. They ate in silent but it was the good type of silent where no words had to be said, and they understood the comfort of each other.

"Now that we finished eating and all cleaned up. Let's take you home so you can rest for the night." said Natsu, whiling starting the engine.

"Natsu…I don't want to go home." said Lucy with a sad voice and casting down her head.

"At least, let's go to your apartment and grab things you need and I guess…you can stay at my place till you're ready to go home again." said Natsu, hoping that he is doing the right but didn't want to be creepy, with a hint of hesitation.

Lucy didn't say anything but nodded to agree and feeling good that she didn't have to stay at her place with her dad. But it would be her first time being at a boy house. Especially since the boy's house is the one she only met yesterday. Her cheeks are growing warm, but stayed normal color, while Natsu didn't notice this. Natsu drove to Lucy's apartment. Waited ten minutes before she came back out with all the things she needed.

"That's a really huge bag of stuff you need." said a confused Natsu.

"It's everything I need and the school stuff just makes it look a lot." said Lucy, trying to hide her nervousness. Without telling him that she had packed more than just for a one night stay.

"You're weird. It looks like you're ready for camping trip to be more accurate." said Natsu with a snicker.

At this point, Lucy's body was boiling making her face red. "I'm not weird. I'm a girl and there a lot of things that I need." said an irritated Lucy.

Natsu put up his hand, signaling a surrender in silent, and not wanting to continue this little war. Putting his hand back on the steering wheel, got the car moving and on its way to his house. The silent ride lasted for ten minutes, since there wasn't much cars on the street. Parking his car on the drive way.

Lucy got out of the car first to see the place he lived at and where she will stay for now. "Natsu you have a pretty big house."

"I think it's a good size for my family. Anything bigger would just be a waste of space." said Natsu while getting out of the car with Lucy's bag and package that he didn't let her see and locking his car for the night.

The two walk up to the door. Natsu use his key to unlock and the door open. Once Lucy had step inside the dark house, it instantly light up.

"Is this a smart house." asked a curious Lucy.

"You could say it's something like that. Since I have ask my dad's team to install a sever unit for Drago here too." replied Natsu.

Natsu took Lucy upstairs to show her where she will be staying. "Lucy your room will be across from mine."

Lucy walk over to the door that was the opposite of his. She open the door to see that it was just plain white. "Your family must not be very creative since the room is white."

Natsu let out a small laugh. "That's not true. That's because only my dad and I live here alone. So we didn't feel the need to make anything of the other rooms. Why don't go on and get yourself clean up and ready for bed and everything you need should be already in the bathroom."

Lucy walk into the white room and slowly close the door behind her. 'The house isn't too big like her family's old estate. This house feels comfy with everything not feeling so distanced.' thought Lucy. It took sometimes when she was finally done with cleaning up and get situated for the night. She walk out of her temporary room to see that Natsu wasn't around. Inching closer on his bedroom door. She lightly knocked on it. But there was no answer from him. Slowly opening the door to Natsu's room and took a peek to see if he was inside. At the same time, the Natsu's bathroom door open to reveal the boy in his shorts only. Her face turn red and quickly close the door.

'Probably a good idea to have a shirt on since there is a female in the house now. Yeah good idea.' though Natsu. Went over to his draw to grab a fresh shirt. Then went over to the door and open the door for Lucy again. "Lucy, you can look now I am fully clothed this time." said a grinned Natsu.

Lucy looked back. "May I come in." with a nervous voice. Natsu just nodded and move away from the door and let her enter. Natsu suggested that she can seat on his bed, while he would take a chair to not make things awkward.

"Since you look nice and comfortable. Did you need something or you have something on your mind." said Natsu while still noticing the bruised left eye.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me when you did. I wouldn't know what I do if you haven't been there when you did. I wouldn't know what would of happen to me." said a sad Lucy with downcast look.

"You don't have to say anything like that. No one deserves to be treated that way. But if you don't mind would you tell me how you end up like that and your left eye." said Natsu with a careful voice, not like he is expecting her to give him the whole or any part of her story.

Lucy sat silent for the time being. 'He wasn't a bad person, even though I only know him for a day. And even though I don't want to trouble anyone or him, he is still willing to help. And I feel safe around him like I can open to him and he might be able to shield me from anything.' thought Lucy.

"I guess the best place to start is from the beginning. Last night when you had drop me of at home. I try to go into the apartment as quietly as possible so I didn't wake up my dad. But much to my dumb luck, he wasn't sleeping at all or laid out, he was drunk with all the alcohol he had been drinking for the day. Like every day he was angry, but last night he was over the top with rage. He was mumbling a lot of thing that I guess that had to do with his business and my mom. He started to hit everything around him and including me. I tried to call the police to settle thing down but he even smash my phone into pieces. So this afternoon when I know he is passed out, I tried to go to the local drug store to get a few things I needed and that's when you came." said Lucy, sad with fear, telling her horrible memories.

Natsu widen his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know so much had happened to you after I left."

"There nothing to be sorry about Natsu. Even though my dad is very strict business man, I wish he would go back to his gentle self, like when my mom was alive. But that seems to be impossible." said Lucy with her face in her hands and sobbing.

Natsu got up from his position and sat next to Lucy and comfort her. "It will happen Lucy, it will just take time for your dad to think clearly again. Let's stop for tonight, so you can get a good night sleep. You can even stay where you are, while I take the floor." With a gentle soothing voice.

Lucy didn't say anything, she made herself comfortable in a sleeping position with the blanket over her. 'Everything in here smells like Natsu, such a spicy cologne that fits him perfectly. He have a gentle soul with a fiery feeling that can comfort or burn anything that come across him.' thought Lucy, leading her to good night sleep.

 **Anything or this story is too boring to read?**


End file.
